


Say Anything

by bilbobagginshield



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/F, Fem!Bagginshield, Genderswap, I can't believe I'm writing this AU, Rule 63, Say Anything!AU, fem!Bilbo, fem!Thorin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilbobagginshield/pseuds/bilbobagginshield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin never has it easy in life, whether by circumstance or by choice. It’s really no surprise that she falls for the seemingly unattainable Bilbo Baggins, the prim and proper valedictorian of Erebor High’s graduating class of 1989. With the help of good friends, awesome 80’s music, and some serious luck, Thorin navigates her way through the summer of ‘89 and all of the hurdles real life throws at her. A Thorin meets girl story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m going to take out Bilbo Baggins again.”

The drag of Dwalin’s marker against her shoe stopped abruptly. She and her sister, Balin, shared a look bordering on exasperation before Dwalin focused back in on her shoe, the squeak of the marker against the rubber almost appallingly loud.

“Thorin—”

“The movies are a good place to go, right? As a second date.”

Balin ran an anxious hand through her white-blonde hair.

“Thorin, you can’t go on a second date anywhere because you haven’t even gone on a first date.”

“Yes we did! We sat on the same park bench the other afternoon. She said she had a nice afternoon. If that’s not a successful first date, I don’t rightly know what is!”

Dwalin let out an enormous snort, not even looking up from the top of her shoe, which was steadily becoming completely black.

“Yeh got that right.” 

Thorin looked affronted. 

Balin, ever the peacemaker between Dwalin’s snark and Thorin’s pride, laid a gentle hand on Thorin’s arm.

“Was she the one to sit next to you?”

“Well, no.” Thorin’s face colored and she ducked her head enough to hide some of her blush behind the twin braids that swung forward from her temples.

“And what did you talk about?”

Thorin huffed. “Okay, we didn’t really talk at all. But we sat in one of those nice silences. That’s nearly better than talking.”

The two looked up from their conversation at a loud thunk. Dwalin’s mohawk was flattened where her head had slammed against the wall.

“Fuck’s sake, Thorin, give it up. You didn’ have a first date with Bilbo Baggins and yeh never will. What’s a pretty little priss like her gonna wanna do with you?”

Thorin’s eyes grew steely, and she kicked out at Dwalin’s shoe.

“I’m going to call her up and ask her out. I bet she’ll say yes!”

Balin shot a furrowed look at her sister. “We just don’t want you to get hurt, Thorin.”

“Well maybe I want to get hurt!”


	2. Chapter 2

“Well, this is it! Our big day. We've known each other these past four years and...” Bilbo nervously sucked her pen into her mouth. “You know, I think I’ll cut that last bit out.”

“Why! I think it’s fine, very nice.” Her father, Bungo, turned and shot her a reassuring smile.

“Dad! Watch the road!” Bungo faced forward, grinning again when he saw the small smile on her lips.

Bilbo tapped the edge of her notes against her lap, primly straightening the sheaf again before clearing her throat.

“Having taken some classes at Middle Earth University this year, I have seen our futures. All I can say to you is... I do believe the worst is behind us.”

A peal of laughter escaped from Bungo. “What a great line!”

“You really like it?

“Of course I do!”

“I wasn't sure that it was very funny.”

“No, no! It is! It’s really—don’t worry, honey, they’ll all love it.”

Bilbo couldn't help the pleased smile that curved her lips. 

“Okay, bit that’s it for now. Need to have some surprises.”

“Sure.”

**********

Thorin could not believe the spectacle that was happening on stage right now.

Bofur Broadbeam, in all her pig-tailed glory was wailing out a chipper tune on the very flute she had carved for a shop class project in freshman year.

“I don’t know what’s weirder: what she’s doing or the fact that she isn't wearing her bomber hat for once.”

“Well, it is graduation day, she has to wear the cap. She doesn't look weird.” A frown wrinkled the small part of Balin’s forehead not covered by her own cap. Dwalin rolled her eyes so hard that Thorin was actually afraid that they’d roll right back into her skull.

“Yeh don’t need to defend her still. Still can’ believe yeh dated her.”

Balin flushed a red that was stark against the paleness of her gown and hair. She opened her mouth to retort only to snap it shut as Bofur reached the end of her performance and the crowd roared in applause. Dwalin shot her sister a cheeky smile as she sat there, grumbling under her breath. Thorin definitely heard the words “revenge” and “soon.” Her friend was normally a kind, gentle soul, but Balin could be a right vindictive bitch. Thorin would sooner face a dragon than her wrath.

“—can’t introduce this remarkable young lady without saying: cartography, plant biology, creative writing.” Thorin’s ears perked up at that, and she turned away from the squabbling sisters to focus on the speaking principal. “You all must know of whom I speak. And all of us will remember her still when one day soon she makes does something spectacular. Giving a speech entitled “An Unexpected Journey,” president of both the Gardening Club and the Conkers League, valedictorian Miss Bilbo Baggins.”

Thorin shushed the sisters vehemently at the principal’s announcement. Her cheers and whoops are enthusiastic even in the crowd still riled up from Bofur’s performance.

“Thank you, Principal Elrond.” Bilbo gave the audience a genuine smile. Thorin sighed, resting her chin in her hands as she focused in on Bilbo as if she were the only thing left in existence. Dwalin silently mimed being violently ill behind Thorin’s head.

“Well, this is it! Our big day. We've known each other these past four years and have grown as individuals. We’re thinking of moving on to bigger, betters things, of going to university. Having taken some classes at Middle Earth University this year, I have seen our futures. All I can say to you is... I do believe the worst is behind us.”

Loud stilted laughter rang out from somewhere in the crowd before stopping abruptly. Thorin grimaced as the low burn of vague secondhand embarrassment settled in her stomach. She didn't miss the way Bilbo’s eyebrows bowed slightly in panic. Bilbo coughed gently and shuffled her papers.

“Even still, I can’t help but think about what else the future holds for all of us.” Bilbo’s eyes were downcast as a small frown turned the corners of her lips. “What’s going to happen to us? The world is so vast and there are so many people in it...” Bilbo sighed and looked up at her fellow graduates and their families. 

“The road goes ever on and on, down from the door where it began. Now far ahead the road has gone, and I must follow, if I can.*” Her voice was soft, but her eyes were shining and hopeful as she looked out over the graduates and their families. Thorin felt her breath stick in her chest. If she did only one thing this summer, it needed to be getting to know this girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * This is part of the version as sung by Bilbo in The Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring as he is leaving the Shire. This the song in its entirety:  
> The Road goes ever on and on  
> Down from the door where it began.  
> Now far ahead the Road has gone,  
> And I must follow, if I can,  
> Pursuing it with eager feet,  
> Until it joins some larger way  
> Where many paths and errands meet.  
> And whither then? I cannot say.
> 
> Chapters should be getting longer after this. I've just been grappling with the beginning and characterisations. Comments and concrit are greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

“Dwalin, budge up to the right.”

“Jus’ take the damn picture already!”

Thorin did. Balin and her mother, Ms. Fundinson, looked nice, if not nearly identical, with their pale hair, skin, and eyes. Dwalin was wearing the same grimace she did in all pictures, her streaky mohawk wilted from where it got smashed down by her graduation cap.

“It’s... nice.” Ms. Fundinson laughed as Thorin lowered the camera.

“I already know exactly what it looks like. I didn’t know I had a droopy rooster for a daughter.” She tugged on Dwalin’s flopped over hair, which resulted in a few sarcastic laughs and grumbles. Balin delighted on her sister’s misery as her mother backed away.

“See you at home, girls. And Balin—say hi to Bofur for me!” Mrs. Fundinson turned with a wry grin and walked towards her car. Dwalin roared with laughter as Balin turned a deep red for the second time that day.

Thorin shot the two an amused smile and then let her attention wander. Flaming red braids caught her eye and she nodded in greeting as Gloin walked near.

“Hey! See you at Bifur’s in a few nights, yeah?”

“Yeah, I’ll be there”

She beamed at Thorin in response before hurrying over to a stocky guy with orange hair and beard and jumping into his arms. Thorin snorted and crossed her arms before she went to turn back to the sisters to tell them to shut it with their quibbling. She was distracted from her mission by green eyes and golden brown curls.

Dwalin followed her line of vision and rolled her eyes. ‘Take a picture, last you longer.”

Thorin would normally have punched her in the arm for that and laughing at her own joke, but that was an idea, that was.

“You’re right. I should.’ She thrust the camera into Dwalin’s hands as she started off towards Bilbo. Dwalin fumbled with the camera and nearly dropped it in shock.

“What?!”

“Take our picture!” she called back over her shoulder.

“Thorin, this is so embarrassing!” 

Thorin could imagine the pinched look on Balin’s face, but she couldn’t care less. She was doing this. She skirted around a plump man in a green waistcoat that was standing near Bilbo. With a deep breath, she walked behind Bilbo and turned to pause at her side for a minute with a small smile, before hurrying back off to her friends.

Balin looked like she wanted the ground to swallow her whole. Dwalin was laughing again as she held the camera in front of her. Thorin rounded on Balin.

“What? Did she notice?” Balin shook her head.

“No, but—”

“Then whatever, it’s fine.”

“That was creepy!”

“I’ll tell her about it when we go out. Hell, maybe I’ll show her the picture. And we’ll laugh and everything will be great” Balin huffed. Dwalin handed Thorin the camera and slapped her on the back.

“You are one hopeless sonuvabitch.”

**********

“Dad, you didn’t.”

“I did. That’s for you. You now have a car.”

Bilbo didn’t know whether she should stare at her father or the mint green station wagon parked at the edge of the grass.

“I wanted to give you something special. Something you could look forward coming home to after you get back from England.”

“You don’t know that I’ve won that fellowship to Greenwood yet.”

“Greenwood University would be lucky to have you!”

“They’re one of the top schools in the world, Dad.”

“And you’re one of the top students.” He reached out and pulled her into a tight hug. “I’m so proud of you, Bilbo.”

**********

Thorin was startled out of her blank focus on the swirls of plaster on the ceiling by the thump of the door hitting the wall.

“Fíli! I told you to stop pushing the door so hard! And don’t run in the house, Kíli!” His sister, Dís, groaned as the pitter patter of small feet didn’t slow. “Thorin? Can you help me with these bags?”  
Thorin went to sit up only to be pushed firmly into the couch by two little bodies jumping onto her. Fíli’s blonde braids smacked her in the face as the six year old buried her head into the crook of Thorin’s neck and shoulder.

“Auntie!” Kíli squealed as she wrapped her tiny arms around Thorin’s waist. Her hair was a tangled mess. Thorin gently picked a small twig out of the dark strands before steadying each with one hand and standing up. Dis smiled over at the pile of girls as she dragged another bag into the entrance of the small condo they lived in.

Thorin gently lowered Fíli and Kíli onto the ground and ruffled their hair. Fíli grumbled as she tried to rearrange her meticulous braids, but Kíli just grinned up at Thorin out from under the bird’s nest of her hair.

“What’s all this then?”

“Their dad is trying to spoil them.” Dís rolled her eyes as she lugged in the last of the four heavy bags. “I send them away for a week with one bag, and they come back three days early with four.”

Thorin made a noncommittal hum as she lifted two of the bags under her arms and followed Dís to put them in the girls’s room. Dís set down the bag she carried with a huff. She looked up at Thorin with a small frown.

“I’m really sorry that we couldn’t be at your graduation. I don’t know why I expected Víli to actually keep to his word.”

“It’s okay. It’s not a big deal.”

“But it is! Mom and dad are off in Europe seeing grandpa. I’m supposed to be the one looking after you. I’m supposed to be there for you.”

Thorin pulled Dís into a tight hug.

“It’s really okay,” she murmured into the top of Dís’s hair. Dís sniffed in response and momentarily tightened the hug before she stepped back and surveyed the room with a wry laugh.

“Just trying to remember what it looks like before the tornadoes hit it.” Thorin grimaced as she heard the stampede of footsteps approaching the room that foreshadowed the mess to come.

**********

“Bilbo, come here a moment?”

“Is everything okay?” Bilbo called back as she walked into the sitting room to find her dad. Bungo was pulling a small wooden box out of a set of drawers.

“What’s this?” Bungo handed her the box with a smile on his face.

“Well, I’m your dad and your friend. Since I already gave you your dad gift, well, here’s your friend gift.”

“Dad, this is ridiculous!”

“No, no! You’ll like it. It’s was your mother’s.”

Bilbo looked up at him with wide eyes before carefully opening the box. A beautiful bracelet of silver and jade lay next to a sprig of tiny dried flowers.

“That was the first gift I ever gave her. The bracelet and lilacs. I hadn’t known she kept the flowers until she—until after she passed.” Bilbo wiped at her eye as she looked down at the box in her hand.

“Dad, I—” Bilbo blinked up at her dad as tears formed. She gently closed the box and put it down on the drawers before throwing herself into Bungo’s arms. “I love it. I love you.”

“I love you, too, honey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so what you'll notice is I fucked around with ages. In this AU, Balin and Dwalin are fraternal twins. And both of them, Thorin, Bofur, and Glóin are all in the same year and are about 18. Also, Dís is now older than Thorin and Fíli and Kíli have a two year age difference (Fíli is 6 and Kíli is 4).
> 
> Also, I'm the worst at Brit-picking, so I'm setting this fic in the US, like in the film.
> 
> About the lilac: lilac means first love in flower language from what I've read. 
> 
> Enjoy all the family feels. I just found out my dad's wife is pregnant with a little girl, so I think that's why this all happened all sappy like this haha.

**Author's Note:**

> How did this happen? Here is your answer: http://ourpathislaid.tumblr.com/post/50605105885/omg-i-rewatched-say-anything-and-now-i-have-this
> 
> Also, sorry for the short beginning! More should be up in the next few days. I blame work.


End file.
